Segunda generación El verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei
by Andreea Maca
Summary: La primera generación no lo consiguió, pero aún años más tarde, volvieron a intentarlo; sin embargo, esta vez, utilizaron a sus propios hijos para cumplir su cometido. En esta ocasión, Sarada, Bolt y Himawari lo intentaron. ¡Hay que verlo! ¡Hay que descubrirlo! ¡El verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei!


De antemano me disculpo por las semejanzas que pudieran encontrarse en este one-shot y otro que apenas vi en donde la trama era parecida. La historia la empecé a escribir el martes, pero apenas me dio tiempo de terminarla.

•••

**Segunda generación. El verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei**

* * *

><p>La pareja Uchiha entró al despacho del hokage al mismo tiempo en que Shikamaru Nara salía de ésta dirigiéndole a Sasuke una mirada de desconfianza. Naruto no había cambiado su expresión durante todo el día y su asistente estaba seguro de que algo tenía que ver su mejor amigo. No obstante, no podía quedarse a la reunión de tres miembros del legendario equipo siete, ésa era una orden directa del séptimo hokage.<p>

— Muy bien, denme su reporte. — dijo Naruto sentado detrás de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria.

— El sujeto C necesita otro tipo de persuasión, nuestros intentos no hacen efecto. — contestó Sasuke con el mismo tono.

— Lo supuse. — respondió girando la vista. — Tratamos con una persona muy compleja. Sakura, ¿qué propones?

— Es menester atraer su atención a toda costa. — dijo la aludida con el entrecejo fruncido. — Necesitamos estar los tres para ofrecerle indirectamente una ganancia. Sólo eso funcionará. — su marido asintió dándole la razón.

— Es verdad. — corroboró Naruto. — Elijan la fecha.

— Esta noche. — se apresuró a responder Sasuke dando un paso al frente con determinación. — La primera fase de la misión debe estar concluida antes de que el sexto hokage regrese.

— Muy bien. Sujeto ya están atrapados, sólo falta esa pequeña.

— Demonios, dobe. — farfulló Sasuke antes de resoplar. — No puedo creer que volvieras a convencerme de esto. — Sakura lo miró divertida.

— Lo que me sorprende es que involucráramos a nuestros hijos. — dijo la kunoichi.

— Vamos, admítanlo: no hay nada más misterioso que el verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei. — rió Naruto. — Dattebayo. — agregó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus amigos suspiraron. Naruto aún tenía ese fuerte poder de convencimiento.

* * *

><p>Hinata desconocía la misión en la que su marido estaba tan inmiscuido, pero tras ver cómo Sakura no cerraba la puerta del estudio por completo, asumió que no se trataba de algo tan serio como parecía. Por esa razón, no había objetado nada cuando vio a sus dos hijos y a Sarada mirar el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared. La familia Uchiha había llegado a la residencia Uzumaki con el fin de cenar ahí, mas las palabras que intercambiaron los miembros del equipo siete consiguieron atraer la curiosidad de los niños.<p>

— Será necesario que nada salga de esta habitación, Naruto. — dijo Sakura desde el interior del estudio.

Sarada, quien permanecía sentada en el sillón, hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Sus padres nunca le ocultaban nada, pero en esa ocasión no le habían dicho nada acerca de esa tarea con el hokage. Desde que los había visto conversar en clave, se había preguntado qué sería tan importante como para ocultárselo a su propia sangre.

— Quizá debamos ampliar la comunicación respecto al tema. — contestó el jinchuriki. — Quizá debamos acudir a la ayuda de ninjas audaces, valientes y ágiles.

— Cualquiera que la cumpla recibirá una buena ganancia, podemos decir eso. — sugirió Sasuke con vehemencia. — Ni siquiera nosotros hemos triunfado en ese cometido.

— ¿Ni siquiera ellos? — se preguntó Bolt. Hasta ese momento, Sarada no se había percatado de la proximidad de ese enano con la puerta. — ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que son los mejores ninjas que ha tenido Konoha?

— Idiota, quítate de ahí o te descubrirán. — lo regañó Sarada levantándose para jalar del brazo al niño que nunca le había agradado.

— Por favor, dime que no tienes curiosidad, Sarada-teme. ¿O será que no eres capaz de cumplir con la misión que nuestros padres no pudieron? — la retó con la misma sonrisa de Naruto.

— Perdedor, no digas estupideces, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa. — contestó la niña con la mirada idéntica a la de su progenitor. — Estoy mucho más capacitada que tú para hacer todo.

— Eso es mentira. Yo puedo quitarme la playera en público, ¿tú puedes? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— ¡Usuratonkachi! — bramó la niña antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. — Cierra la boca y déjame escuchar. Esta tarea es mía.

— Mía también. — dijo Himawari acercándose a su hermano con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. — Yo quiero el premio.

Sarada la miró con indiferencia. Esa pequeña no afectaría su trabajo, incluso su diminuto tamaño podría servirle de algo. Además, Himawari le agradaba mucho más que Bolt. No sería una molestia tenerla tan cerca.

— Quien desenmascare el rostro del sexto hokage tendrá el derecho de reclamar una jugosa ganancia. — finalizó Naruto antes de ponerse de pie.

— ¿Có-cómo? — se preguntó Sarada en un susurro. — ¿De eso se trata todo?

— Sólo tendrá arrugas alrededor de la boca. ¿A quién le interesaría ver su cara? — espetó Bolt sobándose la coronilla.

— Quizá tenga dientes enormes. — murmuró Himawari atrayendo la atención de los dos preadolescentes. — O una boca _chiquititita_.

— Hmph. Lo que yo opino es que esconde un poder en su semblante. — mintió la Uchiha alejándose de ellos. — En tal caso, no podré hacerlo sola, es un jounin y yo sólo una genin. Tal vez entre los tres lo consigamos. — farfulló con molestia.

— Pero hemos de advertir que no se quita la máscara cuando se ducha. — agregó Sasuke.

— También que es demasiado listo como para seguirlo todo el día. — dijo Sakura.

— Y no hay que olvidar que llevarlo a comer no es la mejor opción, 'ttebayo.

Bolt se rascó la barbilla. La oferta de la ganancia era tentadora, bastante tentadora, mas la compañía de Sarada no era deseable. Suficiente tenía con estar en su equipo. Quizá no le parecía nada fea, pero había una larga distancia entre eso y que quisiera permanecer a su lado más de lo necesario.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo los tres! — exclamó Himawari con entusiasmo. — Yo tengo un plan.

Bolt y Sarada la miraron con asombro.

— ¿Qué clase de plan, hermana?

— Según lo que dijo papá, Kakashi-sama llega en dos días. ¿Por qué no le damos la bienvenida?

Sarada quiso preguntar algo, mas la puerta del estudio se abrió por completo antes de que el legendario equipo siete saliera. Sus padres le dedicaron una mirada antes de indicarle que se sentara en el comedor.

— No le diremos nada a nadie, ¿está bien? — ordenó la Uchiha en un débil susurro. Los Uzumaki asintieron.

* * *

><p>Kakashi llegó a la aldea con una enorme maleta en la espalda. Su viaje había sido agotador, pero satisfactorio. Frente a su rostro llevaba su típico libro por lo que no se dio cuenta de las tres figuras que lo esperaban.<p>

— ¡Abuelito Kakashi! — gritó Bolt para llamar su atención. El jounin suspiró, esos niños lo hacían sentir más viejo de lo que realmente estaba.

— Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? — preguntó al ver a los hijos de su equipo alineados frente a él. — ¿Acaso no tuvieron alguna misión con Konohamaru, Sarada, Bolt?

— No, nada de eso. — contestó la Uchiha. — Por eso quisimos recibirte, te extrañamos mucho, ¿sabes?

Kakashi los escrutó con la mirada. Algo raro traían esos mocosos, sus actitudes no eran para nada normales. Era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo, Sarada adoptaba el frío carácter de su padre, pero cuando le convenía, relucía toda la ternura de Sakura.

— Ya veo. — dijo guardando su libro. — Gracias por el detalle, los llevaré a casa.

— ¡Cárgame! — exclamó Himawari de repente extendiendo sus brazos frente a él. — Cárgame, por favor. Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo haces, abuelito Kakashi.

— ¿Cómo? No, a mí no me gusta cargar niños. Además, esta maleta pesa demasiado, ¿no crees que sería demasiado?

— ¿Le estás diciendo gorda a mi hermana? — explotó Bolt poniéndose en forma de combate.

— Quizá tenga miedo a que su vieja espalda se rompa. — comentó Sarada con fingida indiferencia.

— ¿Vieja espalda? — repitió Kakashi ofendido. En realidad no era un gran admirador de la juventud como Gai, mas aún no quería llegar a la verdadera vejez. — Nada de eso, ven aquí, Himawari. — dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Los ojos azules de Bolt y los ojos negros de Sarada se abrieron mientras la menor de los Uzumaki no bajaba sus brazos en un esfuerzo por alcanzar la máscara del ninja. No obstante, éste colocó a Himawari en su hombro justo como cuando ella tenía dos años, haciendo imposible que sus cortas manitas alcanzaran a rozar su cara.

— ¡Demonios! — musitó Sarada entre dientes. — Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa, Bolt.

— Lo tengo. — murmuró él. — Abuelito Kakashi, acabo de recordar que nos quedamos de ver con Shikara, después te veremos, ¿sí? — dijo alzando la voz.

— ¿Eh?... Sí, está bien. — respondió Kakashi antes de bajar a la niña al suelo. — Mándenle mis saludos a sus padres, por favor.

— Por supuesto. — contestó Himawari con cierta desilusión. De inmediato, Kakashi continuó con su camino. — ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué haremos, Sarada-chan?

— El idiota de tu hermano tiene un plan. Lo intentaremos el día de mañana, sería demasiado sospechoso que lo viéramos hoy en dos ocasiones. Nos vemos a la misma hora. — se despidió Sarada y luego brincó a uno de los tejados cercanos.

— ¡Sarada-teme! — exclamó Bolt. — No sé si lo ha notado esa arrogante, pero ella ha sido la única que no ha tenido ni un plan.

Sasuke le atizó un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto para silenciarlo. Sakura les ordenó que se callaran o los niños podrían descubrir su escondite.

— Sarada aún no da a conocer su plan porque es la que más analiza. Al final será ella quien lo haga. — dijo Sakura escondida entre unos botes de basura cercanos a la entrada de la aldea. — No alardees tanto, Naruto.

— Tu hijo es igual de tonto que tú. — agregó Sasuke.

— Y tu hija tiene tu carisma, teme. — atajó Naruto. — Además, el plan de Himawari era bastante bueno.

— Eso es porque su inteligencia fue heredada por Hinata, no por ti, dobe.

— Basta los dos. Vámonos a casa, Sasuke-kun, se supone que estamos ahí, Sarada puede sospechar algo. Hasta mañana, Naruto.

* * *

><p>Veinticuatro horas más tarde, Sarada miró a Bolt como si se tratara de un interno psiquiátrico. A pesar de lo efectivo que podía resultar su plan, no dejaba de resultar un tanto extraño. No creía que Kakashi fuera demasiado infantil como para caer en un juego de niños, mas era una opción viable.<p>

— Hmph, hagámoslo. — aceptó finalmente. — ¿Cómo sabremos cuando se esté duchando?

— Bueno, le diremos que nuestros padres salieron a una misión y que queríamos pasar un día con él. — respondió Bolt sonriendo. — En algún momento tendrá que meterse al baño, ¿no es así? Podrá no quitarse la máscara hasta en esos momentos, pero no creo que su libro sea contra agua. Luego le diremos que le daremos su libro con la condición de que nos deje ver su rostro.

— Podremos ir cerca del anochecer, los adultos se bañan a esa hora. — agregó Himawari.

Kakashi observó a los infantes en su puerta. Le parecía todavía más extraña la excusa que le habían dado, pero no lo demostró. Simplemente sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar a su casa.

— No esperaba visitas, pero hay comida en la cocina. Tomen lo que quieran, yo iré a ducharme, en verdad este día fue agotador. — les dijo quitándose el chaleco para dejarlo en el sillón.

Sarada sonrió. Con suerte el libro estaría ahí, entonces no les costaría tanto trabajo asirlo. No obstante, Bolt no le quitó la mirada a su pantalón, sabía muy bien que era ahí donde siempre guardaba su tesoro. Si no quería que sus páginas se humedecieran, tendría que dejarlo en…

— La vitrina. — murmuraron los tres niños en un tono apenas audible. Kakashi les dirigió un corto vistazo antes de introducirse al baño.

— ¿En dónde lo esconderemos? — preguntó Sarada después de tomar el libro.

— ¿En el bosque? — sugirió Himawari.

— Demasiado lejos. — respondió Bolt. — ¿Con Irachiku?

— Bastante obvio. — contestó Sarada. — Llevémoslo a la casa de Inojin, Kakashi-sama no lo sospechará porque Inojin apenas le ha dirigido la palabra.

Los otros dos corroboraron su propuesta, pero justo cuando la genin estaba preparada para saltar en el marco de la ventana, Bolt la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

— No me digas que no sientes curiosidad por saber de qué trata el libro. Su trama debe ser interesante como para que el sexto no se despegue de él.

— Hmph, no me atrae.

— Quizá hable de técnicas ninjas muy superiores.

— La portada no habla de eso.

— Se trata del gran Kakashi, ¿acaso crees que dejaría sus secretos al descubierto? La portada no es más que una mentira más, Sarada-teme.

— No, no pueden leerlo. — susurró Naruto escondido en el techo frontal a la casa de su maestro.

— Demonios, Sarada está dudando. — dijo Sakura preparándose para saltar, mas la mano de su marido la retuvo. — Sasuke-kun, tú nunca abriste ese libro, no sabes lo que…

— Oh, sí lo sé, pero no debemos entrometernos, lo esencial es que no nos descubran. Además, ya le explicamos a Sarada de donde salen los bebés, no creo que esto la traume tan…

Su frase fue interrumpida por un par de gritos en el hogar del sexto hokage. En esta ocasión, el legendario Sasuke Uchiha se había equivocado. No importaba qué tanto sabía su hija de sexo, el libro de Kakashi debería ser un sacrilegio a todas las religiones.

— Creo que desecharán este plan, dattebayo.

— Nuevamente, fue culpa de tu hijo, Naruto. — farfulló Sakura. — ¿Ahora cómo miraremos a Sarada a los ojos? Creerá que sus padres somos como los protagonistas de esa sucia novela.

Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo. No lo diría en presencia del jinchuriki, pero Sakura y él eran incluso peores, mucho peores que esos personajes de cuarta.

— Eso dolió, Sakura-chan. — se quejó Naruto luego de recibir su tercer golpe de la noche.

— Nii-san, Sarada-chan, ¿están bien? — preguntó Himawari arrodillándose entre sus acompañantes.

— Ese hombre es un enfermo. — se quejó Bolt con el rostro enrojecido. Sarada, con un tono menos que él en sus mejillas, asintió con estrépito. — No creo que los adultos hagan eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿Hacer qué, nii-san?

— ¡Cierra la boca, dobe! — ordenó Sarada completamente ruborizada. Sakura adivinó que sus peores temores se habían cumplido: esa niña no volvería a ver igual a sus padres.

— ¿Está todo en orden, chicos? — preguntó Kakashi tras salir del baño con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo. Su mirada pasó de los rostros de Bolt y Sarada al libro que se encontraba abierto en el piso. — ¡Por Kami! ¿Acaso leyeron lo que dice? — no recibió respuesta de los sonrojados niños. — Sasuke querrá matarme… Será mejor que se vayan a casa y se olviden de todo lo que leyeron. Eso les pasa por tomar cosas que no son suyas. — dirigió un corto vistazo a la ventana y sonrió con malicia. No le gustaba ser espiado; le sorprendía que a pesar de que sus alumnos ya eran unos renombrados héroes para Konoha, todavía podía descubrirlos con facilidad. — Será mejor que no revisen los burós de las habitaciones de sus padres. Sobre todo tú, Sarada. No encontrarás nada agradable.

— ¿Cómo sabe él…? — comenzó a preguntar Sasuke con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú también lees icha-icha! — se burló Naruto con una leve risotada. — ¡No eres tan santo como pareces, depravado!

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! — le gritó la pareja Uchiha.

— No sabes nada de Sasuke-kun, él no es como tú. — lo regañó Sakura.

— No, es peor, hasta Kakashi-sensei lo sabe, dattebayo. — siguió el hokage. — Nos vemos mañana, tengo que pensar en cómo le explicaré a Hinata que Bolt ya conoce el icha-icha. ¡Adiós, lujuriosos!

— Usuratonkachi. — farfulló un abatido Sasuke.

— No te preocupes por él, ahora debemos esconder todo lo que tenemos en ese buró, Sasuke-kun. — contestó una avergonzada Sakura.

— Hmph, vamos, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los tres niños se vieron a la misma hora. Bolt seguía algo colorado, mientras que Sarada estaba mucho más callada de lo que acostumbraba, aunque aún así explicó su plan mientras alzaba una pequeña botella en su mano derecha. Los hermanos Uzumaki aceptaron sus palabras sin rechistar. Lo cierto era que todos estaban cansados de todo ese asunto; querían terminarlo a como diera lugar y parecía que por fin lo conseguirían. Esta vez no podrían fallar.<p>

Kakashi no se sorprendió al ver a la primogénita de la segunda mejor ninja médico del país acompañada por los hijos del hokage sentados a su lado. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque todavía se preguntaba cuál era el verdadero propósito de que el legendario equipo siete siguiera a esos niños. Apenas escuchó el discurso de disculpa de Bolt, apenas vio cómo Sarada lo golpeaba por decir cualquier estupidez, apenas identificó la risa de Himawari. Apenas porque luego de beber su limonada, cayó dormido en la mesa del restaurante.

Seis pares de ojos se abrieron asombrados luego de percatarse de que el plan de Sarada Uchiha había tenido éxito: Kakashi Hatake se había sumido en un profundo sueño gracias al potente brebaje que Sarada le había robado a su madre del botiquín de la casa. Ahora era cuando se agradecía tener una ninja médico en casa.

No obstante, el hokage y su mejor amigo se vieron arrastrados por un par de manos que los tomó por el cuello de la playera para arrastrarlos lejos de su escondite. Sakura, como era de esperarse, quiso defender a su esposo, mas al ver el rostro enfurecido de Shikamaru Nara, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tenía razones para molestarse, Naruto lo había dejado a cargo de la aldea excusándose con la misión ultra secreta en donde se inmiscuiría con el equipo siete. Ahora había descubierto lo ridículo del cometido.

— ¿Van a explicarme qué está pasando aquí y por qué han seguido a sus propios hijos durante tres días? — inquirió el asistente del hokage con furia en los ojos.

— ¿Eh?... — preguntó Naruto con una leve sonrisa de disculpa en los labios. — Claro que lo haremos, pero tienes que darnos un minuto, sólo queremos…

— Se han ido. — dijo Sasuke luego de girar el rostro por todo el restaurante. — Nos han descubierto, finalmente. Suéltame, Nara. — ordenó quitándose con facilidad de su contacto.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Sakura mirando por todos lados. — ¡Demonios, Shikamaru! Si serás idiota.

— Vayamos a la torre del hokage, tienen que estar ahí. — musitó Sasuke poniéndose de pie. — Naruto te explicará todo allá, Nara. Vámonos, Sakura. — dijo antes de ayudarla a levantarse.

Por supuesto, cuando entraron al despacho del líder de la aldea, Himawari, Bolt y Sarada los esperaban con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Shikamaru sonrió tras darse cuenta de que los legendarios compañeros tendrían problemas con sus hijos. Eso ya no era tan aburrido como hacerse cargo de Konoha.

— ¿Por qué nos espiaban? — espetó Sarada con el mismo tono de seriedad que el de su padre.

— ¿Vieron su rostro? — atajó Sasuke sin un rastro de culpabilidad o temor.

— Mejor que eso, tenemos una fotografía de él. — contestó blandiendo una cámara. — ¿Por qué nos espiaban?

— Queríamos asegurarnos de que estarían bien, hija. — respondió Sakura asombrada. — Kakashi suele ser un poco agresivo, sólo queríamos protegerlos.

— ¡¿Esa cámara tiene una foto de la cara de Kakashi-sensei?! — exclamó Shikamaru atónito. — ¿Todo esto fue por esa tontería?

— Tú no lo entiendes, Shikamaru. — replicó Naruto. — No sabes lo que es trabajar con un hombre cuyo rostro no conoces, 'ttebayo.

— Ahora, Sarada, danos la cámara. — ordenó Sasuke acercándose lentamente a su hija.

— Nada de eso, tío Sasuke. — dijo Bolt colocándose frente a su compañera de equipo. — Primero la paga.

— ¿Paga?... Deben mostrarnos su rostro desenmascarado para obtener la ganancia.

— Ésa no era la condición. Ustedes dijeron que aquel que desenmascarara a Kakashi-sama recibiría una ganancia, mas nunca dijeron que tendríamos que enseñarles su rostro. — aclaró Sarada con una ladeada sonrisa burlona. — Creo que nos deben algo.

El legendario Uchiha se mordió el labio. En esos momentos se arrepentía de tener una hija sumamente inteligente. Esa era la consecuencia de casarse con Sakura, los genes de ambos poseían una magnífica perspicacia.

— Si no nos enseñan la fotografía, no recibirán su paga. — determinó Sakura sin quitarle la vista a su descendiente.

— En ese caso, dejaremos que todos los habitantes de Konoha vean esto antes que ustedes. — respondió Bolt todavía cubriendo a Sarada con su cuerpo.

El orgullo de Sasuke salió a relucir. No, si él no veía lo que Kakashi ocultaba tras su máscara, entonces nadie lo haría. El negro de sus ojos se transformó a rojo cuando él activó su sharingan. Sarada lo imitó, no permitiría que le quitaran esa cámara, sabía que en un encuentro perdería contra su padre, pero sería capaz de romper el objeto para evitar que ellos ganaran. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que soltar la cámara porque ésta comenzó a llenarse de un fuego negro.

— ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡¿Utilizaste el amaterasu contra tu hija?! — bramó Naruto agarrándose del cabello.

— No, nunca lo haría. — contestó Sasuke limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla. — Sólo evité que esa fotografía fuera viral.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Acabas de quemar la única evidencia del verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei! — chilló Sakura completamente desesperada. — ¿No podíamos simplemente pagarles para que nos enseñaran esa estúpida foto? Además, ¡pudiste haberla quemado!

— No sé si lo han notado — intervino un sonriente Shikamaru. —, pero Sasuke tiene una extraña forma de demostrar su amor.

— Ella no es estúpida, sabía que soltaría la cámara. — explicó Sasuke desactivando el sharingan. — Asimismo, ya he dicho que nunca la lastimaría… y será mejor que cierres la boca, Nara, o tendré que "quererte" un poco.

De cualquier modo, de nuevo se demostró que el orgullo puede arruinarlo todo. Justo cuando al fin había alguien que no sólo conocía el rostro de Kakashi, sino que tenía evidencia del mismo, el orgullo Uchiha tenía que destruir aquella evidencia, dejando en secreto, otra vez, lo que ocultaba el ninja que copia debajo de su máscara.

¿Y quién sabe? Quizá ésa sería la última ocasión en la que el rostro de Kakashi fuera descubierto, pero en definitiva, el legendario equipo siete no podía hacer más que suponer cómo era, si acaso tenía dientes enormes, labios carnosos o una boca chiquita. Aunque nunca lo sabrían, porque era evidente que sus hijos no lo revelarían jamás, ése sería el mayor secreto que esos tres chicos compartirían toda su vida. Secreto que unió, más que nunca, a ese trío de inteligentes ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Sé que esto no tiene como tema principal al _Sasusaku_, aunque alguien por ahí me pidió que siguiera con los fics de Sarada dándole dolores de cabeza a Sasuke y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Vamos, todos sabemos que la niña es caprichosa como su padre, así que no cedería por cualquier cosa. Uchiha's pride forever! Además, no podía dejar de lado al equipo siete, menos cuando me la pasé todo el lunes mirando los primeros capítulos de Naruto. **

**Ojalá les haya sacado una sonrisa como mínimo. Me agradó escribir esto, aunque fue algo complicado, lo admito. **

**De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
